Endless Problems
by Expressionless and Scarred
Summary: First Maria comes back for revenge. Then Edward and Jasper get infected by a weird disease. After that Nessie gets sick. Please read. I'm new.


Endless Problems

SPOV

"C'mon, Dad. Puh-lease," I begged, looking down from the tree I was perched on. Carlisle shook his head.

"No Sadie, I already told you, you're too young" he replied.

"Why not? I'm stronger than the rest of you, even stronger than Bella," I was whining now, but I didn't care.

"Oh, fine! We've gone on like this for days. You can come, only act like a nurse. No fighting, just fixing our cracks that we might get," Carlisle said.

That was the best I probably could do. I hopped down from the tree.

"Thank you," I murmured to him. He sighed.

"Is the fight still tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded.

I'm Sadie Cullen. My original name was Sadie Willis, but I changed it when Carlisle and Esme adopted me. I'm like most eleven year olds, but the main difference between me and other girls is that, (drum-roll please,)

I am a vampire.

We're only feed on animals, not human blood. My adopted brothers are Jasper, Edward, and Emmett, and my adopted sisters are Brea, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie. Nessie is, well, I don't really know, my niece I guess. In the human world she is my sister, because she looks older than me. She's half human and half vampire, because she's Edward and Bella's baby. Bella had her when she was still human. Vampire hybrids grow super fast.

Bella and Edward are mates. Alice and Jasper are mates. Rosalie and Emmett are mates. Carlisle and Esme are mates.

My adopted brothers and sisters were all dying when they Carlisle changed them, except for Alice and Jasper. Some other vampire created them. Edward was dying from the Spanish influenza, a bear mauled Emmett up, Brea was in shark attack, and Rosalie was badly beaten up by some men. Some vampire in England changed Carlisle. He changed Esme when she jumped a cliff. Here's how I was changed.

Flashback:

My brother and parents died when I was eight, and went from one foster home to another. Nobody liked me and I didn't like anybody. I ran away and became friends with a huge wolf with black fur and golden eyes. I named him Denali, or Denni for short. We cared for each other. But one day Denni was caught in a trap. I couldn't get him out. I brought him food and spent most of my time with him. Then a madman showed up.

He tried to kill anything that moved. The madman cut Denni in many different places. It was clear that he would die. Then the madman tried to kill me. Blood was everywhere. My vision was blurring. Then God appeared. (Actually, God was Carlisle.)

The madman tried to kill God, but his knife couldn't break God's skin. God merely wacked him on the head, and the madman dropped to the ground. Dead. God reached for me, but I begged God to save Denni. He picked us both up and ran at inhuman speed. Then the world went black.

Pain, pain. Blinding. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. I wanted to beg to die. My body, my world was on fire.

Then it stopped. I was a vampire.

End of flashback.

Carlisle bit Denni too. He changed him. Some vampires have special abilities. I can talk to canines in my mind, and they can talk back to me. I can also turn into a wolf. Denni can levitate objects with his mind only. Edward can read minds, Jasper can feel and influence emotions, Bella can shield people from other gifts, Brea has mental telepathy, Nessie can send thoughts to people when she is touching them, and Alice can see the future. She saw Maria, Jasper's creator, come to take revenge on Jasper and our family.

Maria creates vampire armies and uses them to fight other vampires, mostly for hunting territory.

I don't talk much. I'm pretty short for my age. But my family said that I'm a really good singer. I pick out a song that matches the mood and sing it.

This morning I was singing Headstrong by Trapt.

_Back off, I'll take you on_

_Headstrong, to take on anyone_

_I know, that you are wrong_

_Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off, I'll take you on_

_Headstrong, to take on anyone_

_I know, that you are wrong_

_And this is not, where you belong_

This morning was the day we would battle Maria and her army. Luckily the Denali clan and the werewolves would fight with us. The Denali clan is a clan of vampires. Us Cullens consider them our cousins. Like family. The vampires in it are Eleazar and Carmen, Garrett and Kate, and Tim and Tanya. Tim is Brea's biological brother. The werewolves are, well, I don't know too much about them. Except that ones name is Sam, ones name is Jacob, ones name is Seth, Jacob imprinted on Nessie, and that they smell terrible.

Back to the story. Well, Brea and I are standing in the back on the meadow holding bandages and this special vial of stuff that's supposed to act as a painkiller. I don't know if it works, but oh well.

"Sadie, please sing something comforting, I'm so nervous," Brea begged me. I was nervous too, but I had to stay strong for Brea. She was my friend in my human life and she's my friend now. I sang You are not alone by Michael Jackson.

_That you are not alone, for I am here with you_

_Though you're far away, I am here to stay_

_But you are not alone, for I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone_

_Oh whisper three words and I'll come running'_

_And I, and girl you know that I'll be there; I'll be there_

_You are not alone, for I am here with you_

_Though you're far away, I am here to stay_

_You are not alone, for I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart_

But Alice broke me off.

"Positions, everybody! They're nearly here!"

Then a female vampire with black curly came out of the woods with two giant vampires behind her. It was Maria.

APOV

Maria stepped out of the forest, flanked by two large vampires.

"Hello, Jasper and friends," she said. My Jasper snarled.

"Surrender, dear Jasper, and your 'family' will not suffer any harm." Maria said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Never," he growled.

"You asked for it," she said in a now husky, angry voice. "Boys and girls, you may now attack!"

SPOV

Newborn vampires dashed out of the woods. They didn't even notice Brea, Denni, and me standing in the back. They began to ruthlessly attack.

Stupid, crazy, idiotically brave Jasper! He saw Alice get too close to a newborn for his comfort. He lunged for the newborn, but she snapped his arm clear off! Jasper collapsed in pain. Alice finished off the newborn and brought Jasper and his arm to me.

I dashed over and took Jasper from her. I told Alice that she should go back to fight. She reluctantly agreed.

I quickly ran to my little spot away from the fight. I asked Denni to be the lookout.

Jasper was moaning in pain. I told Brea to get the painkiller, some cloth, and a bandage. She complied, and I set to work.

I tore off Jasper's sleeve. Then I put some of the painkiller on the piece of cloth and dabbed in on his arm. While doing so, I sang Little Susie by Michael Jackson without even thinking about it.

_Somebody killed little Susie_

_The girl with the tune,_

_Who sings in the daytime at noon._

_She was there screaming,_

_Beating her voice in her doom,_

_But nobody came to her soon._

"Please, Sadie. Don't sing that. _Please_," came a voice. It was Jasper.

"Yeah, Sadie, don't sing that. Pretty please," said a mocking voice. I looked up and saw Maria standing above me, with the same two burly vampires behind her. I sprang up.

"You. What do you want?" I demanded.

"Jasper, of course. Give him to me, and I'll call off my newborns," she said.

"No. Never. Jasper would rather die then join you again," I snarled.

"It's true," said a weak voice beneath me. Maria's eyes darted down to Jasper.

"Ah, hello old friend. Not looking so well, I see?" she told him. Jasper shook head. I lunged for Maria.

She pushed me off and I flew into a tree. I sat there, dazed for a moment. Then I saw Maria motioning to one of the vampires. He seemed to be concentrating hard.

Then suddenly Jasper began to scream in pain, arching his back in an unnatural position.

Not so fast, you bimbo! Came Denni's voice only I could hear. Denni rushed up and head butted Maria.

"Ahem," came a voice. It was Carlisle. Esme and Alice rushed to comfort Jasper, who was calming down, but still in pain.

The battle was over. My family and the werewolves stood before me, unharmed.

Maria said that if they let her go, she would never bother them again. Carlisle agreed, and Maria and the remaining newborns ran away.

"They're gone," said Edward. "What she said was true." He was absentmindedly rubbing a bite where a newborn bit him. Jasper was too.

We didn't think too much of it then, but I wish we did.

A week later, my family and Jacob were at the house, except for Carlisle, who worked and was at the hospital. The Denali clan had gone back to their home in Alaska.

Edward and I were in his music room, him playing his piano and me singing. Jasper was just standing, soaking up our happiness. But then Edward abruptly stopped playing.

"Jasper? Are you all right?" Edward asked in a worried tone.

"Yes," Jasper said, but he sounded awful.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"M-hmm," and with that, Jasper fainted.

"Mom!" I yelled. "You people! Come here!"

When Carlisle came home, I told him all about Jasper. Carlisle dashed upstairs, me not far behind him.

"Dad," I babbled. "Dad, he can sleep but he's awake now and his forehead is _warm_ and he threw up blood a little while ago and he-"

"Shh," he said. "Sadie, I get the point."

We arrived at Carlisle's office where there was a little hospital bed. Jasper was sitting up on it. Esme and Alice were there too.

"How are you doing, Jasper?" Carlisle felt Jasper's forehead and raised his eyebrows when he felt its warmth.

"I don't know what's happening to me," Jasper said. "My head hurts, I can't move my legs, and I just threw up, and, speaking of throwing up." Jasper covered up his mouth with his hand. Alice picked up a basin and well, he tossed his cookies. Not cookies, but animal blood. When Jasper was finished, he wiped his mouth.

"What's happening to me, Daddy?" he asked.

"I wish I knew, son, I wish I knew," replied Carlisle.

A week passed, and Jasper got worse, not better. His eyesight was beginning to blur and whenever he sat up, he grew dizzy. He also had these awful spasms when he thrashed and screamed in pain and didn't know where he was. We were so worried.

One day Edward, Denni, and I were tossing around a ball outside. But then Edward started coughing.

"Edward?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Perfect. Go away," as he dropped to his knees. Then he vomited blood right on the grass. I patted his back while Edward heaved. When he was done, he passed out.

I scooped him up and carried him to the house.

JPOV

When I woke up, wait, woke up? Vampires don't sleep. I turned my head to see Alice sitting next to me.

"Where am I?" I asked Alice.

"In Carlisle's office, on that hospital bed. You fainted, Jazz," she said. I recalled feeling dizzy before everything went black. I nodded. Ouch, that hurt my head. My stomach hurt too. Almost like…

I turned my head to the other side and threw up elk blood. Then I realized that I threw up all over Sadie.

"I'm sorry!" I said, horrified. To my relief, she just giggled. Denni licked her face.

"How do you feel?" said Alice, drawing my attention back to her.

"Um, tired. Sleepy, actually. My head hurts, and my stomach does too," I said. "Is this possible?"

"Obviously so," Sadie said. "But I never heard of it. Dad taught me all his medical knowledge, for both humans and vampires. He never told me about this, so I don't think Dad knows about it."

I groaned and went back to sleep.

I was getting worse and worse. My vision was all clouded, and grew dizzy when I sat up. I couldn't move my legs. I had awful spasms that hurt and I grew confused.

One day Sadie brought an unconscious Edward in into Carlisle's office, Denni tailing behind her. Sadie looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"What did Denni ask?" I said. "And what happened to Edward?"

"He wanted to know if Edward fainted," she replied. "And Edward fainted." She then looked over her shoulder and yelled Carlisle's name. Carlisle appeared and took Edward from her.

"He fainted?" he asked. Sadie nodded her head grimly. "Oh dear. I don't know what to do."

"Yes you do, you're Carlisle Cullen M.D.," I said, trying to sit up. But I got too dizzy and I had to lie back down again. "You always know what- Arrugh!" It was one of my spasms. Carlisle's hands were full of Edward so he couldn't comfort me. He gestured Sadie towards me. Than my vision went black.

_The emotions were all the same. Fear. Except for Maria's and mine, which were excited._

_ "You ready?" I asked her._

_ "Jasper, I'm always ready," we attacked._

_FLASH!_

_ I tried and tried to do the chores right. But it was hot, and my sweaty hands kept on dropping the metal bucket._

_ "Work faster, boy!" my father yelled._

_ "I'm sorry Father, but-"_

_ "No excuses!" and he hit me._

_FLASH!_

_ I held hands with Alice-_

"Jasper," said a clear musical voice.

_Who was that?_

"Jasper, it's Sadie. Can you hear me?"

_Yes, I tried to answer. But I couldn't find my lips._

"Jasper? Jasper!"

_I found my lips, finally. But when I was about to speak, a white-hot pain pierced my chest. I screamed. My body thrashed._

"Jasper! Jasper!" my eyes snapped open and I panted.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah," I replied, still panting. "How's Edward?"

"Fine," Edward said weakly. Bella was stroking his hair.

"Jasper, I've decided to search around the world and contact all the vampires I know. I've instructed Sadie and Esme what to do, okay?" said Carlisle. I nodded. Then I felt a cool cloth on my forehead. Sadie was wiping a cloth soaked in painkiller to ease my headache. That felt good. Denni licked my hand. I drifted off to sleep.

SPOV

I felt Jasper's forehead once he fell asleep. It was warm. That's really weird, vampires having warm foreheads. Then I got an idea.

I went to Carlisle's drawer that held medicine supplies. I pulled out a thermometer and stuck it in my mouth. Bella and Edward stared. Denni cocked his head. The thermometer beeped. 32 F. Then I put it in Jasper's mouth. It beeped and read 67 F. Not good. I looked at Edward and told him to open his mouth. He raised his eyebrows but complied. I put the thermometer in his mouth. When I felt his forehead, it was warm, but not as warm as Jasper's.

The thermometer beeped. It read 49 F. Yikes. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello?" Carlisle said after the first ring.

"Hi Dad. It's Sadie. I've discovered that our kind have temperatures!" I said.

"Really? What is the average temperature?"

"32 F. But Jasper's was 67 F and Edward's was 49 F,"

"Hmmm. Maybe you should take their temperature hourly,"

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye," he replied, and I snapped my phone shut.

The next day was Monday. Believe it or not, I have school. I'm in Elementry school, sixth grade.

I grabbed my backpack and got in Emmett's jeep. Rosalie sat shotgun next to Emmett, who was driving. Alice and I got in the back. They drop me off at school everyday. Brea, Nessie, and Bella were in Nessie's BMW.

"See you later, Denni!" I yelled as we pulled out.

At school, boys like to tease me. Not the IammeanbecauseIlikeyou kind, but the youareaeasytargetsoIhateyou kind of teasing.

At the end of the day I packed up my things and went towards the door to go outside. A boy named Drew and some other boys cornered me.

"Hey albino girl. Where you going?" Drew asked. Ugh. I hate this. I could beat them in a fight any day, but I had to act like I was weak. Curses.

"Get outta my way, jerks. I need to go," I pretended to shove them hard, but actually for vampires, it was super light. They pushed me back easily.

"Please, Drew. Let me go," I unleashed my dazzle powers. They looked hypnotized. I shoved them and went outside.

"Where were you? It's late," asked Emmett. I shrugged.

ESPOV

I looked down at my son Jasper sleeping. I've never seen him sleep before. Jasper looked troubled. He twitched and sometimes cried out. I would wipe his head with a cloth soaked in painkiller, but that that did little to comfort him. I never felt so helpless, standing in front of my suffering son. I'd seen one of my children die, I didn't need to see another.

_No,_ I told myself. Carlisle would find a cure, and Edward and Jasper would live. Besides, the only way for vampires to die was to rip them apart and burn them, right? I didn't feel so sure.

"Mom?" Edward asked. He was on the bed next to Jasper, reading a book. I knelt down next to him. My poor baby. (Edward rolled his eyes when I thought that.) "Um, Jasper's awake, but for some reason he can't move."

The door downstairs burst open.

"We're back!" Emmett boomed.

Suddenly, Jasper started to scream. His eyes were still closed, only his mouth was moving. It was eerie. His eyes weren't screwed up in pain, his back wasn't arched. Then all of my kids were up here in a flash, Alice was by Jasper's side, holding his hand. Edward yelled for Bella to shield him, grimacing at Jasper's thoughts. I guess they must have been pretty painful.

Sadie was opposite of Alice, holding a rag soaked in painkiller. She was whispering in his ear, asking where it hurt.

"Every…where," Jasper got out between screams. He started to vomit blood, but since he couldn't move, Jasper choked on it. Alice turned his head so he could throw up freely. My goodness, how did all that blood fit in his body?

_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting,_

_those kids were fast as lightning_

_In fact it was a little bit fright'ning,_

_And they fought with expert timing_

_Kung Fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning..._

That was Sadie singing. She and Brea were outside, throwing a ball back and forth in midair. That's right, midair. That was because Denni was using his powers to levitate them.

"Why are you singing that song, Sadie?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe because Jasper and Edward are both fighting that weird sickness," she said. "Sometimes I sing without thinking about it."

I heard one of the boys vomiting upstairs. I sighed and ran inside. Edward was leaning over the side of the bed, throwing up into a trashcan. Bella was patting his back and looking worried. Jasper was whimpering in pain. I hope Carlisle will find that cure soon…

SPOV

"Sadie! Saaaaaaadie!" Esme was calling me. I flew upstairs to Jasper's room, where Esme was. She had bought beds and put them in two empty rooms that were next each to each other. Esme was standing in Jasper's room holding a package. She handed me a note.

_Dear Esme,_

_ In this is package is several needles that can pierce vampire skin. I would like Sadie to take a sample of healthy vampire venom and a sample of Jasper and Edward's venom. See if they look any different, then try putting one of the boy's venom samples in the healthy venom._

_ I love you,_

_ Carlisle._

Esme handed me a syringe.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked. Poor guy couldn't see anymore. I knelt down next to him and explained what was happening.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Sure," Jasper mumbled. He winced when I poked the needle in. I slowly pulled the trigger up. Then I squirted the venom into a little metal bowl. Then I took a sample of my own venom and put it in another bowl. Then Esme and I went to Edward's room.

"Please, Edward, you need it," we came in to see Bella begging Edward to drink some blood.

"I don't wanna drink. I'm not thirsty," Edward muttered.

"Yes you are, your eyes are as black as night," Bella told him. I rolled his eyes, giving me a chance to see that Bella was right. I told him about the injection thing, and he didn't object. But when I told him to drink something, he shut his mouth and refused. So I went to Carlisle's office and filled an IV with animal blood. I brought it back and told Edward that he either need to drink or I would hook him up to the IV. He wanted the IV. So that's what I did.

I grabbed all the bowls full of venom. Mine was pure silver, but Jasper and Edward's had flecks of green in theirs. Jasper's had the most flecks. I put Jasper's in mine, but the flecks seemed to eat up the healthy venom.

Uh-oh.

Jasper was getting worse and worse. He was paralyzed neck down. He couldn't see or figure out how to swallow. So I had to hook up an IV to him. I found out why Edward wouldn't drink. It hurt to have blood running down his throat. Now both of the boys had IVs. Esme was letting all of us stay home from school. Right now I'm outside as a wolf playing with Denni and Alice is in Jasper's room. Esme, Bella, and Nessie are in Edward's room and Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting, getting more animal blood.

Esme came outside, so I turned back into a human and went to her.

"Sadie, I signed you up for a karate class," she said. "You're going."

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes," Esme started to pull me towards a car.

"Why?"

"Because, uh, you need a change of surroundings," she said, but it sounded like she was trying to hide something.

"Why? Is something wrong? Mom, let me help! Please!"

"No, no, everything is fine, er, like it was before," Esme said as she pulled me into the car.

Karate teacher POV

It was a fairly normal day. A class of students I've never met before. All were boys, except for a small girl that sort of looked like a bully magnet. Not that she was ugly or anything, she was very beautiful. But because of her size, she looked like an easy target. I scanned the list and found her name. It was Sadie Cullen.

The boys walked, er wait, boys and girl walked in and stood in front of me.

"Hello. I am Hank Ciga, but I expect all of you to refer to me as Sir C. I would like you to say your name, age, an extra something about you, and what is happening right now. Starting with you."

The boys went down and said their things, but the girl's was the most unusual. Here was what she said:

"My name is Sadie Cullen, I'm eleven years old, my best friend is a wolf, and my brother is going to die."

That was very unusual, wasn't it?

_Meanwhile,_

EDPOV

Esme had kicked Sadie out of the house. That was because it was time.

Jasper was going to die.

We didn't want to admit it, but was going to happen. Alice knew it too. She didn't accept it. But Alice had stopped searching the future because she knew it wouldn't end well.

We were all in Jasper's room. He couldn't move, he couldn't see, he couldn't talk. If I couldn't hear his thoughts, he may as well be dead.

"Jasper is asking who's there," I stated.

"We're all here, Jasper, except Sadie and Denni," Alice said. She was doing her best not to start dry sobbing.

_Where are they?_ Jasper wanted to know. I told everyone what he thought.

"Sadie is at a karate class, and Denni is outside." Brea told him.

_Hmmm. Edward, please tell Alice not to follow me when I die, and that I love her. Tell everyone good-bye._

"Jasper not now! Not yet!" I yelled urgently.

"What?" my family asked.

_Bye Edward, bye everyone. Love you. See you… _Jasper stopped thinking. He was gone. Dead.

"Bye-bye soon Jasper Edward you gone…" I mumbled, in shock.

"What? Edward, what did Jasper say?" Alice demanded. I cleared my head.

"Alice, everyone. Jasper's dead."

SPOV

I knew something was wrong as soon as Emmett walked in, his face grief-stricken.

"Sir C, that's my brother. I think something's happened. May I go home now?" I begged. He nodded.

"Emmett, what happened?" I asked as I ran to him at human speed.

"Jasper's…dead," he choked out. I knew that, as soon as Esme dragged me to karate class. But hearing it, with my own ears, made my body shake with dry sobs and grief.

"Hello, I'm Hank Ciga, the karate teacher," I heard the karate teacher come up behind us.

"Hello, I'm Emmett Cullen," Emmett said stiffly to Sir C.

"What's happened?" asked Sir C.

"Our brother died. He was so young, only 18," Emmett replied. "If you excuse me, we need to get back home." We pushed past Sir C, and got into the car.

EMPOV

How could Jasper be dead? Yeah, he killed a human every so often, but he tried hard. Jasper did nothing to deserve this. My hands shook as I clutched the steering wheel of my jeep. I heard Sadie dry sobbing next to me.

When I pulled up, Sadie and I both jumped out and ran to the house. Sadie jumped right into Esme's arms and they both starting sobbing tearlessly. I ran and hugged Rose, and she hugged me back. Suddenly Sadie ran out of the house, mumbling about how she needed to be alone. I saw her outside running outside as a brown chestnut colored wolf. She and Denni disappeared into the forest. I heard howling. Grief-stricken heart-breaking howling. The sound of two wolves together.

I know it sounds strange and I know it sounds weird because they're different species, but I think Denni and Sadie are more than friends. They understand each other so well, and it's not because Sadie can talk to canines in her mind. It's more like Rosalie and I, we know what we're thinking.

Esme's phone beeped. She picked it up.

"Esme honey, guess what? I found the cure!" Carlisle's excited voice came up. Alice had come downstairs because she couldn't stand the sight of her mate's dead body. She let out a sob.

"Esme? Are you all right?" Carlisle asked urgently. Esme had started to cry again so she couldn't answer. I picked the phone up.

"Carlisle, does the cure work on, um, dead vampires?" I asked.

"What's wrong? Is everybody okay?"

"Well, uh, um," How did I break it to him? "Jasper's, uh,"

"Dead," my father finished for me. "Hmmm, interesting. I didn't know- wait, Jasper's dead?"

"Yes," I managed to get out. My breaths were growing heavy and shaky.

"Oh," I could hear my Father start to cry softly. "Poor Alice, poor Alice. I'll be home soon." He hung up.

BPOV

"Edward, honey, Carlisle's home," I gently shook him. My Father-in-law just finished saying his good-byes to Jasper. Then they put him in a black coffin. Poor Alice.

"Oh," he muttered.

Carlisle came in holding a syringe full of something golden. The same color of my family's eyes. He knelt down next to Edward.

"This will hurt, son. I'm not going to lie," Edward nodded nervously. Carlisle quickly injected the medicine. For a second, nothing happened. Then suddenly, my husband's back was arched and he was screaming.

:


End file.
